The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing wafer-shaped articles, such as semiconductor wafers.
During the manufacture of semiconductor wafers the surfaces of the wafers go through various processes, including removal of chemical residues or particulate matter. Currently, mixing nozzles are used for the cleaning process in single-wafer wet processing modules. In these nozzles, a cleaning solution is mixed with pressurized gas to form a spray. As the device features formed on semiconductor wafers continue to decrease in size, various problems resulting from the use of conventional wet processes arise, including damage to the microstructures on the surface of the substrate, presence of patterns on the substrate as a result of non-uniform cleaning, long process times, and a lack of control. Thus it would be desirable to have an apparatus for the treatment of wafer-shaped articles that addresses these problems.